


Wordlessly

by Hullocsillag



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 12:18:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15509715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hullocsillag/pseuds/Hullocsillag
Summary: Steve and Tony meet before the Infinity war - and Steve is very angry with Tony.No way - I like to hurt Tony. Sorry (not really).It's a rough, pwp. If you don't like violence, then please, don't read this story. For the others: Enjoy!





	Wordlessly

There was a strange darkness in his eyes. His face was more earnest than ever. Tony has never seen Steve like that before – and it scared the man.

\- I really like your beard.. that makes you so.. mannish.. I mean, you are so gritty now.

In those cases, Cap would have smiled, or snorted, or rolled his eyes in a forgiving way. But something has changed within the blonde – he stood, billowed over Tony, cornered him.

\- Did you go to the hairdresser’s or something like tha…. – a firm grip on his neck stopped his sentence.

Tony’s trembling and powerless palms on Steve’s wrist.

\- S - Ste - ve.. – dying breaths and depressive thoughts. – _What are you doing? Do you wanna kill me? Why…?_

There’s no change the blonde’s face – still cruel and rough. Finally he let the brunette’s neck off. Tony collapsed onto his knees – and gasped like he had never took a breath before. His whole body was shaking and he didn’t dare to look up at the other man. He could only watch Steve’s boots. It seemed, the blonde won’t move anywhere, but he fumbled with something. Tony’s stomach twisted and his whole body began to shake – he knew what was Steve doing. Some minutes passed by, when Steve thrusted Tony’s shoulder with his knee.

 

 - What are you waiting for, Stark? – the brunette couldn’t believe what was happening.

 

Fingers among his brown curls pulled his head up unmerciful – until, his mouth reached the other’s manhood. Well – he always wanted to taste Captain’s liquids…

 - I won’t repeat myself.. do, what you have to.. - the blonde pushed Tony’s head roughly forward. - You know, you seem so pathetic down there..

 

Sometimes it was hard to breathe for Tony – the blonde pushed his head so hard forward that he could just choke. But the worst was, that Steve didn’t make a sound – not a moan, or a quiet groan or whine – it seemed, that the blonde didn’t enjoy the brunette’s blowjob at all. It was a revenge.. It seemed, it was a revenge for.. Tony didn’t even know, why was that revenge for.. Long minutes passed by, when Tony felt a salty liquid on his tounge – at that time, Steve pushed away his body.

Tony fell on the floor – he was trying to clear his brain and repose himself – not to get a panic attack – but Steve didn’t give him enough time to relax. The blonde stepped closer and grabbed Tony’s shirt and lifted up and pushed him against the wall.

 - What’s up Stark? Where is your brilliant sarcasm? – and before Tony could open his lips, Steve’s fingers were on the brunette’s neck again choked the words back to Tony’s lungs. – I don’t give a fuck, Stark.. It’s not the time for fun.. it’s not your time…

Steve’s cold blue eyes met with the dark brown frightened ones. - ..captain… - gurgled Tony feebly. The blonde smiled darkly – then released the other’s neck. Tony wanted to ran away, but Steve grabbed his wrist.

 - Where do you go? As I said.. this is not your time.. it’s my time… - pulled back the smaller one and pushed him roughly against the wall.

The taller pulled out a knife, and cut Tony’s trousers off. The smaller one began to tremble – and for the first time, he didn’t dare to joke. Tears filled his eyes – he has never seen Steve like this before.. he was _scary_.

Captain spat on his palm carelessly and moistened his hard erection, then he repeated this movement – but for the next time, he moistened Tony’s entrance. Then – he didn’t say anything – just pushed his huge manhood into Tony’s narrow body.

The brunette moaned out loudly – and he let the tears leave his eyes. – Steve, please.. – pleaded the brunette despairingly. His butt burned like hell – and he felt, he was going to bust. – No… enough.. stop, please… - whined faintly into Steve’s shoulder, but the man didn’t stop.

 - Shut up… - murmured the blonde in a peremptory tone.

 

The brunette squeezed his eyes and forced himself to think of something good – this effort was useless. The pain became stronger, as Steve’s movements became faster and harder. Those movements made Tony cry out loud. _– God, please cum already… -_ thought the smaller one and tried to relax his muscles down.. _– C’mon it’s.. Steve… his smell is good.. his body is sexy.. he is good-looking.. –_ loud painful moan flew out from Tony’s mouth. His voice launched something in Steve- because his breaths became wheezy.

After some minutes, he pulled out from Tony, and helped himself with his hand – he covered Tony’s tear-stained face. with his cum.

His orgasm was quiet, short but forceful. When he finished, he put his manhood back to his suit, then turned around and let Tony next to the wall - sweaty, blooding, sperm and tears on his face. The brunette roughly wiped his face with his sleeve – then he covered his cheeks with his palms and began to sob like a kid.


End file.
